


The General and the Prisoner

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [13]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Yancy arrives in the city of mantel only to run into our main protagonist ruby rose. How do things turn out for everyone's favourite runaway prisoner?
Series: who killed team cordium [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884
Kudos: 1





	The General and the Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

Yancy was in the air just above the city of mantle he was told thru the radio to report in this was an atlas ship, after all,

He wasn’t gonna listen to these guys, not any chance sure he enjoyed the prison life, but until he avenged the deaths of his friends HIS FAMILY, he was forced to be free out here. He hated it, but he didn’t have a choice.

He soon jumped thru the window, slashing it with his duel blades and clicked a button making the airship explode. He then started to plummet towards the ground. He then breathed in and out deeply. His eyes glowed brightly. 

“🎵 BRING IT ON IT’S TIME TO FLY WE’RE FALLING TOWARDS THE SKY IT’S HIGH TIME WE GET THIS TRIP UNDERWAY WE’RE FLYING TOWARDS THE SKY🎵”

Yancy teleported to the ground, landing down and sighing gently and then lightly chuckled.

“Bam Bam would have loved to see me do that heh he was a crazy bastard he was indeedy”

he then began to wander thru the alleyways of the city for around 10 minutes before someone shouted at him to stop where he was.

???: STOP! 

image  
back up in atlas in the office of general ironwood, he stopped Ruby before she could leave after they just had a meeting about tracking down Robin and her crew

“I have just gotten some information from some of my personal and atlas ship had just flown in from somewhere it did not answer our messages to head on up.

To atlas very much like how you and your friends answered, but unlike you, the ship exploded before we could track it. I'd like you to go find whoever was on that ship and bring them to me.”

Ruby looked surprised “it isn’t anyone I know. That’s for sure, and we both know Salem wouldn’t be stupid enough to try something like that. I’ll see what I can do!” 

James smiled gently and nodded, “thank you, Ruby.”

image  
Yancy ran as fast as he could, running away from whoever was chasing him soon, backflipping and turning around, firing his guns at the flying rose swarm heading towards him. Ruby soon jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground. “Who are you?! who sent you, and what are you doing in mantle?”

Yancy slashed her across the face. Thanks to her aura, it didn’t do much to her. Just knock her back as yancy got up and backed up. “OH NO’ES I AIN’T GONNA GO BACK TO THE SLAMMER! NOT TILL I HAVE THAT ICE CREAM BIMBOS HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER YOUSE HERE GIRLLY?!”

Ruby looked at the man surprised and soon carefully lowered her weapon “ice cream bimbo? Wait… Do you mean Neopoltion?”

Yancy groaned even hearing the bitches name made him angry he sighed before lowering his weapons as he sniffled but held back tears “Yeh that’s the one youse wouldn’t happen to know where she mights be would youse? She took them from me. She took my FRIENDS from me. You know how that feels?”

Ruby looked shocked, hearing that gripping her weapon tightly before putting her weapon away 

“yes, I know how that feels, and I am sorry that happened sir, I had lost people before as well. I was one of the people who survived beacon and one of the people who were at haven during the attack attempt.”

Yancy held his weapons out as he looked at her “Then youse should know that I won’t let youse take me in” Ruby looked worried she couldn’t let him leave, but then she got an idea “Neo is highly trained to look if you come with me I can help you upgrade your weapons and help you train to fight as best as I can please.”

He sighed gently, putting his weapons away. “Fine but no cuffs, I'll go with youse to that general guy” soon enough, they headed up to atlas as Ruby walked up to Ironwood.

“Ah, Ruby, your back, did you manage to capture the person and bring them here?” She gulped but then nodded, “yes, I did. I am taking him to help him train. In fact, you might know him.” 

Ironwood looked confused, “help him train who it is? And where is he?” Yancy soon walked into the room, smirking and holding his arms out, walking up to the general “Well look who’s it is it’s the general of atlas army good to see you again Jimmy jam jam nice to see a familiar face.” 

The general looked surprised, walking over standing over Yancy. “Y-Yancy, it was you who had that ship? what are you doing here of all places?” He then turned to Ruby, “And why would you want to train an escaped convict?”

“Well, he had his friends stolen in the attack. He’s told me what he’s done, and I think it’s always good to give people a chance.” Winter looked at him with worry “you can’t be seriously thinking of letting a murderous convict stay here and not go to prison right, sir?” James rubbed his face.

“If Ruby vouches for him then he should be fine” Ironwood then turned away “watch him closely miss rose if you trust him enough then it is fine I am only giving him this chance because I feel bad about what happened to him because of roman and his associate.” 

Ruby smiled brightly and saluted, “Don’t worry, Mr. Ironwood, sir, I won’t let you down.”

before James walked away, he turned to look at yancy. “I am sorry about your friends. I am just glad at least one person on my ship survived and don’t worry, Ruby. I know you won’t dismissed!” 

Yancy and Ruby headed to the training hall and began their training Ruby was at least happy she could do some good she’d try to help Yancy on the step to reformation and hopefully convince him not to kill neo in the end. “Sooooo, what’s your semblance? Do you have one?” Ruby went in front of him and smiled, walking backwards, asking all sorts of questions.

“Musical teleportation doll face I’ll give you a prime example soon youse don’t have to worry about that and one question at a time we just met so I won’t tell youse much.”

He sighed gently and looked away “I will tell youse one thing though I can tell we’se gonna have lots of fun and by the end of it you’ll understand why I didn’t wanna be freeeeee🎵~” He winked.

Winter soon turned to ironwood as they both stepped away. “are you sure you can trust him?” James chuckled softly “I trust Ruby, and I know she can do it plus I’ve met him before he’s harmless for the most part I just feel bad for what happened to him being the only survivor on the ship.”


End file.
